Dominance and Consequences
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: Hermione just wants to send a letter home, but when Malfoy enters that owlry with her, things change forever. Enraged by his actions, Hermione decides to get him back, and Malfoy learns why he should've kept his pants on. 3-shot. Rated M for explicit content, adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Dominance and Consequences_

CHAPTER ONE

Hermione stepped into the owlry and found her chosen carrier. She had to go to one of the back rows to find her choice, a fluffy grey owl with cool eyes. He nodded to her as she tied the letter onto its talon, his demeanor cool and collected, exactly what Hermione needed for the owl who would deliver this message to her parents.

The owl shifted as it eyed something behind her. Hermione turned and saw Malfoy strut in alone. He snatched up the darkest owl, who cried out in pain as he forcefully put the letter on its leg and threw it out the window.

"You're a real piece of work, you know," Hermione said forcefully, gently letting her owl out onto the ledge. He nodded again before silently flying away.

"What do you care, Mudblood? You're still writing to your wittle ol' mummy," Draco mocked, coming closer. "I'm up here handling business, unlike some people. You're probably bragging to your Muggle parents about your pathetically good grades."

"Just because I write my parents and keep them informed of my life doesn't make me a bad person. Maybe if you wrote home more often, you and your father would be closer."

"Don't you say a bloody thing about my father!" Draco screamed. Before he realized what was happening, he had Hermione pinned to the wall, his hand wrapped around her throat. Owls moved to the opposite side of the room, some flying off as they sensed the escalating scene.

Hermione grabbed for her wand but it rolled out of reach. Malfoy grinned, suddenly growing hard. He'd had erections before but he'd never done anything but stroke it himself, at least until now.

He knew Hermione was strong thanks to that punch in third year, but he knew he could take her now that they were older. He removed his hand from her throat, forcefully bringing her to her knees. He ripped her robes, turning the strips of fabric into ropes that wrapped around her wrists and pulled her ankles apart.

"Stop it! Stop! You're hurting me!" Hermione hissed in a choked whisper, her throat too sore to do much else. It was still too much noise for Malfoy, who cast a charm to keep her silent. Even as he pulled off her frilly pink underwear and exposed himself to her untamed garden, he could tell she wanted to scream, but he wouldn't let her.

He entered her, moaning loudly as he realized what he'd been missing. No wonder all those crazy older students were always trying to find a quiet place to fuck. _This is amazing!_ He thought, sliding in and out. Hermione was wetter than he expected. Was she enjoying this too?

He couldn't let that happen. He thrust harder, feeling her body shudder, especially when he missed, his penis slamming across her anus and up her ass crack or forward, his pubes thrashing into hers. It was messy, this whole sex business, but Malfoy knew if he just kept going, there would be plenty of rewards to be had.

A minute in, he slid out, his penis sliding through her forest of pubes, sending shivers of pleasure through him. He moaned as he found the opening again, which was enough to make him come. Gobs of semen sprayed between their thighs as Malfoy panted, leaning over Hermione to catch his breath as his penis returned to its flacid state, happily buzzing from the action.

"Heh, Mudblood," Malfoy snickered, putting himself back together and strutting out the door.

Hermione sat there with tears in her eyes. She had never been more violated in her entire life, and she had to fix this. She needed to report the crime and make sure he got expelled, that his children got expelled, even his children's children.

The ties fell from her wrist as she struggled against them. Her robe fell off of her, exposing her matching pink bra. The panties were nowhere to be found. Thankfully her wand was nearby, and Hermione grinned as a new thought filled her mind.

The walk back to the main halls of Hogwarts weren't as painful as she expected. Hermione had read enough of the scribbles in the girls' bathroom to know what that meant. Malfoy must be small, otherwise that wouldn't have been so easy for her. It was unpleasant, yes, but about as mild as picking your nose and realizing you'd gone up a little far.

She would fix this permanently.

Malfoy was easy to find. He was in the center of the Great Hall telling everyone who could crowd around him about his fun with the Mudblood. They all knew who he meant without excess commentary, and it didn't help that she parted the crowd, her robes dangling off of her and her wand drawn.

"What is this? Coming back for more?" Malfoy sneered, causing Crabbe and Goyle to laugh like always at their master's joke.

The flash of light was unexpected. The spell was said, no, screamed, to the crowd, Malfoy's silencing charm finally broken. But no one knew exactly what had happened until Malfoy started to whimper like a child, his robes shifting as something writhed underneath.

People began backing up as Malfoy's face turned to one of pure horror. Even Crabbe and Goyle stepped back slowly, their eyes locked on their friend.

With a slight ripping sound, the source became known. Out from under Malfoy's robes emerged a long squid-like tentacle, pale like the color of his penis.

In front of everyone Malfoy dropped his pants. Sure enough, Hermione had turned his penis into a thin, yet long and wispy, tentacle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Malfoy had no idea what to do, but he was grateful that Hermione simply went to her room to change instead of rushing to Dumbledore about her rape. He was grateful, but he knew from experience her spells were the strongest in the school, namely because she actually took an interest in learning instead of pretending to. Whatever this spell was, she meant it to be permanent.

Draco composed himself as the crowds cleared. The only ones left in the Great Hall were him and his minions, Crabbe and Goyle. They watched as he forced the tentacle down into his robes, wrapping it around himself to keep it from hanging down.

"Help me to the common room, now!" he commanded. Crabbe and Goyle walked directly in front of him, leading him down into the Slytherin common room.

"So, um, does this mean it was good? You know, if she made it longer?" Goyle whispered.

"Shut up!" Malfoy hissed as they reached the room. The show of power made his tentacle shiver and he felt it squeeze him tighter. Malfoy had no choice but to unwrap it in the middle of the common room. It flopped out, now thicker and slightly pulsing in the dim light.

"Why is it doing that?" Crabbe questioned.

"Because I enjoy yelling at the top of my lungs to a bunch of morons," Malfoy replied cooly, drawing his wand as a thought came into his mind. What if Hermione had made an improvement? She wasn't around to find out, but Goyle was.

Two spells were cast quickly, one to pin Crabbe to his chair and the other to wrap Goyle in a fabric chain made from his own robes. Malfoy's tentacle penis thickened and began oozing a slime around it, natural lubrication.

Malfoy shook his head as he eyed Goyle's opening, "You have the hairiest arse I think I've ever seen," he muttered, standing ten feet away and letting his tentacle find its way. Goyle cried out as the tentacle slid inside him, going deeper and deeper as Malfoy stepped forward, moaning loudly as he kept walking, enjoying the sensation of Goyle's tight insides closing around his lubricated member.

Suddenly Goyle's cries stopped and Malfoy looked up. The tip of his tentacle was out the boy's mouth, the tip writhing around as Malfoy used the tentacle's muscles to move it in and out.

Crabbe, bored by the spectacle, pulls a rolled up porno magazine out of his chair and begins to flip through it.

As Malfoy moans loudly, outside the common room, Snape hears the noises and knows exactly what's going on, or so he thinks. He opens the door, shocked as he studies the scene: Malfoy, with a tentacle penis, is anally raping his friend, who looks like a tortured animal, while his other friend flips through a magazine as if this is perfectly normal.

Unsure of how to handle this, the professor steps out and walks away, making a mental note to discuss this development with Dumbledore at the earliest convenience.

Malfoy moves the tentacle faster and faster, going from shallow to deep as he twists the tentacle inside his victim. It feels much better than when he did Hermione, and the explosion that follows is more dramatic. Semen spews from Goyle's mouth as more floods out his rear, landing with a splash as Malfoy's tentacle returns to its normal size. He flops it out, moving over to an empty chair and rubbing it along the fabric to clean it off.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you cross me," Malfoy says with an air of importance, looking up as the bell chimes, announcing their next class. Malfoy leaves with Crabbe right behind him as Goyle lays crying in a sea of Malfoy's man juice.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Lucious isn't pleased. Hermione's story gets out after a few first years recall hearing a few screams before seeing her leave in tattered clothes later, after a strutting Draco who nods to them as if he were the king of England. The story caught the attention of Dumbledore, who called on Snape, who then gave him the account, which prompted Dumbledore to consider other actions. So on Lucious's way to Hogwarts, he finds out his son has anally raped a classmate with something "indescribable," and now they're thinking of expelling him.

He'd done this before, made the fast trip to Hogwarts to bail his son out of trouble. What do you expect from a Malfoy? They've always loved power and dominance, but this was apparently getting out of control. He knew his son was coming into his own, and he almost expected to make the fast flight to discuss an unwanted pregnancy at some point, but rape and anal rape? What was his son thinking?

Lucious arrived at the castle and strutted inside, trying to make this appear as business-like as possible, which was impossible. News traveled through Hogwarts without effort, flowing from ear to ear. People stared at Lucious as he walked in, all of them hoping silently that he'll take his disgusting squid son with him when he leaves so they won't be next.

"Ah, Lucious, come in," Dumbledore nods, looking up from his reading as Snape stands silently behind him. "I was hoping you'd be here within the hour. This is an extremely important matter that we need to discuss."

"I gathered that, but it's nothing a little payment won't fix. What do the kids want?" Lucious asks.

"Hermione has already exacted her justice-"

"That little Mudblooded bitch?" Lucious hisses.

"Yes," Snape nods without hesitation, casting an almost apologetic glance to Dumbledore.

"Well what about the other kid? What do they want?"

"He wants to never see your son again, I'm sure. He told Nurse Pomphrey that Draco anally probed him with what Hermione did to him to make him more submissive. It worked, except now he's petrified. I'm afraid that if we cannot keep your son's sexual inhibitions under control that he'll have to leave the school," Dumbledore says coolly.

"What exactly did that little bitch do to him? Did she make him a raging homosexual all of the sudden?"

"No, Daddy, I now have a squid's tentacle for a penis," Draco snaps back, stepping into the room with a blushing Filch at his side.

"You're kidding!" Lucious gasps, turning around in time to see the tentacle twisting around his son's legs. "What is the meaning of this? If you're such a great wizard, Albus, fix it! Fix it right now!"

"The nurse has assured me it's not that simple. Organs are involved here, Lucious. We need a doctor, not a spell," Dumbledore corrected, turning to Malfoy, "I want to discuss your fate. If you cannot control yourself, you must go. I am sure this is something your father will agree with-"

"Boys will be boys, Albus. What can we do?" Lucious scoffs.

Dumbledore ignores him, "You seem too upset at the moment to speak. I want you to take a walk around the lake. Filch, observe from a distance. Feel free to tie him up if you notice anything unusual."

Filch nods and escorts Malfoy from the room. Lucious shakes his head, "What are you doing? He doesn't need to go for a bloody walk!"

"We're buying time until the doctor can arrive," Dumbledore responds, turning to Snape, "How long do you think he'll take?"

"An hour tops," Snape replies, his eyes moving down to the grounds, where Filch follows Malfoy several meters behind him as they move towards the lake.

Filch stops at a tree and watches as Malfoy begins walking around edge, kicking at stones, fallen leaves, and other debris as he walks. The water grows choppy but Filch doesn't notice. Mrs. Norris has arrived wanting a few pets, so he obliges.

 _Draco, can you hear me?_

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Draco mutters, looking up as something moves beside him, on the side closest to the lake. Suddenly the giant squid appears, causing Draco to jump back in alarm.

 _Don't be afraid of me, child. I am only here to show you the love and affection you so desperately need. It's been so long since someone like me was here._

"Like you?"

 _Yes. The curse she cast on you was The Curst of the Giant Squid. How else do you think I got here?_

"I don't know," Draco shrugs, "Do you think I actually pay attention in history class?"

 _Oh, they teach about me. They must have the false versions then. I was a student here long ago. I was nearing the end when an angry former lover said I was terrible in bed and cast a curse on me. Gradually I became a giant squid and decided that this was my home...not by choice. Squids can't exactly travel well without water._

"So what do you want with me?" Draco asks with a bored tone.

 _I need something to love, and you're perfect._

Before Filch can react, a giant tentacle comes out of the water, snatching Draco up as other undress him from the waist down. Draco cries out, but the feeling of being squeezed so tightly turns him on. His tentacle engorges again, filling with fluid. Despite most of the giant squid being under water, he can feel it smile as another tentacle emerges not so different from his own.

Malfoy loves the feeling that comes next as the squid's giant tentacle pushes through his mouth, through his body, and out his anus, sliding around creatively yet euphorically to places Malfoy didn't know he could feel pleasure.

Suddenly Draco is lowered into the water, and he knows to let his own tentacle find its way. It finds an orifice and pushes inside, causing Draco to moan as this circuit of tentacles is completed.

The giant squid and Draco move as one, sliding in and out of each other in a glorious romp of pure love. Both ejaculate, clouding the water with a thick milky sheen.

When they're done, the giant squid gently deposits Draco on the shore and holds him close while he dries off and warms up. Filch, who ran inside as soon as he realized what was happening (though Mrs. Norris sat next to the act, licking her ass as if she could care less about the forbidden love being committed), emerges with the others.

"Draco! What in bloody hell is the meaning of his?" Lucious screams, watching as the giant squid retreats in the lake, leaving his son behind with the afterglow of orgasm shining on his face.

"I think I'm in love," Draco moans, collapsing as he tries to move forward, a milky white puddle forming at his feet.

"Can you really expect me to keep him here when he's feeling this sexual, Lucious?" Dumbledore asks angrily.

"No, no more humans. I've found what I prefer. Let me stay and it'll never happen again," Draco pleads.

Dumbledore shakes his head, "You have a week of probation. One wrong thing and you will be expelled. Fifty points from Slytherin for each incident of sexual misconduct."

"That's only a hundred, Sir," Snape whispers, pointing to the lake, "It seems this one was mutual."

Dumbledore shakes his head, "I don't care what it was. I want no part of this."

"Neither do I," Lucious agrees, turning to his son, "You're a disappointment and a disgrace. I hope I never have to look you in the eye ever again."

Draco knows they won't have to. He makes it through his probation by cleansing his libido in late night love making with the giant squid. He is allowed to stay, and as the last few years pass, he notices more and more changes as Hermione's curse takes full effect. A year after leaving Hogwarts, Draco returns, releasing the spell that kept him alive for the journey. He swims into the lake, finally taking his full form, much to the relief of his new soul mate.

-End


End file.
